Legend
by Sephirem
Summary: Striving to become the best he will fight all odds. Naruto will ascend to become a man, a hero, and a legend.


Don't own Naruto.

XXXX

It was with an extreme clarity that he saw and felt the world around him. His hearing had been doubled allowing him to hear the force of nature destroy all things close to it as it rampaged reveling in its freedom. His sight heightened until he could see it as if he were but a few feet away as it unleashed its wrath upon the world. His touch allowed him to feel the shifting hurricane winds that were produced from its ten tails as they thrashed about. His sense of smell allowed him to smell the fear rolling off the armies that stood behind him.

They were staring at him and the eight others that stood with him with hope in there eyes. He couldn't help but feel slightly sad that it was now that he got the recognition he so desperately craved, now when it looked like the task before him looked impossible. _'I wonder if this is what Ero-Sennin meant by that prophecy of his.'_ Naruto thought as his eyes once again shifted to the two armies behind him. _'This is the result of the ambition of a madman…I wonder if this situation can even be salvaged.'_

Naruto slowly turned his attention to the eight others standing by his side. He knew who they were and they in turn knew who he was. They were the jinchuriki. They were the people whose lives were sacrificed to seal away the nine biju for one reason or another. There was Sabaku no Gaara standing there with his arms crossed as he watched the destruction in front of them with a calm that was unnatural considering the circumstances. Nii Yugito stood there nervously as if looking for a way out of the current situation she found herself in. Yagura the yondame mizukage stood with his attention firmly on his surroundings looking for any advantage against the Jubi. Roshi was sitting in a lotus position as he calmly meditated. Han looked as if he was he was a coiled spring ready to unleash the pent up force; he looked like he was ready to fight. Utakata was sitting on his haunches as his eyes roamed over the others standing with him. Fu stood tense ready for anything that may come her way. Kirabi stood with his arms crossed like Gaara but unlike Gaara he looked bothered as if his mind was elsewhere. Though some of them looked fine they all held varying amount of fear for the beast in front of them.

Naruto once again allowed his eyes to settle on the Jubi. _'Such power even dwarfs the Kyubi…but I guess that's to be expected.' _

"Naruto!" called out a feminine voice from within the crowed of people behind him. Naruto turned to face the direction the voice had come from only to find the rookie nine all standing there looking at him.

"Yes Sakura?" Naruto called back to the one who had said his name.

"Is…is that…is that really you Naruto?" asked the pink haired girl.

Naruto couldn't help it he smirked as he let out a loud chuckle. "The one and only"

Sakura's face split into a soft smile as tears fell down her face. "You jerk! I thought…I thought you were dead." She said in between sobs.

"Heh that bastard aint in Konoha yet so I defiantly cant die yet." Naruto said back as his smirk turned into a small smile. "I made a promise after all and I never go back on a promise especially to someone I care about. Now you just stay here while I take care of this then we'll all go home together and that is a promise I intend to keep."

Naruto would never really comprehend how much his words helped all those around him. All the people that comprised the five great armies calmed allowing a small amount of hope into there hearts that maybe…just maybe everything would truly be alright. The rookie nine lost all there fears as Naruto never made a promise he didn't think he could keep. Even the eight others that stood with him relaxed at his words. Gaara smirked at his first friends confidence while Yugito who stood beside him allowed her nervousness to fade away to be replaced by determination. Yagura was now eyeing Naruto with an intensity that made Naruto twitch until Yagura gave him a small yet confident smirk. Roshi had stood up after Naruto's declaration and stood ready knowing he was fighting beside someone he could respect. Han become even more, tense if that were possible and even though they couldn't see it they knew he had a wicked smile plastered on his face. Both Utakata and Fu were smiling as they both stood in ready stances.

"Damn strait Motha-Fucha! Let's do this shit!" Kirabi shouted his previous thoughts forgotten.

Naruto as if acting on some unspoken signal launched himself at the being of destruction, to face his destiny, to become a hero, to become a legend.


End file.
